


办公室毒蛇

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg





	办公室毒蛇

舒伦堡走进野兽巢穴时野兽本人在打电话，满口“是的，帝国领袖先生”“好的，帝国领袖先生”，一见到狐狸崽子他原本就毫不掩饰的嘲讽神色扑面而来。舒伦堡正打算退出去，他的上司却看了眼角落里的木质靠背椅命令他过来坐下。那把接待过各色人物的椅子，深赭色油漆磨得锃光瓦亮，圆角处被磕掉了一点露出木头的原色。某种程度上海德里希讲求平等——他的椅子也是这样，如果有什么不同的话，大概磕掉的漆更多，他傲慢到不需要借一把豪华的椅子施加威压，仿佛他屁股底下的草地都是王座。

舒伦堡尽量不让四只椅脚在地板上拖行，在他通常坐的那个位置把自己安顿好，像个不需要父亲督责的乖孩子。

“……有人在乎天上的星星，有人却在乎肩章上的星星……”他抬头看了他一眼，似乎是在问他年轻的顾问这么说是否欠妥。

舒伦堡拒绝作出任何评价，目光故意落在他背后的书柜，这才是最稳妥的行事方法。书柜只有左上三个柜子塞满了装点门面的硬皮砖头书，他的趣味不能摆上台面，三流色情间谍小说和《黑色兵团》放在抽屉深处。书柜顶上摆了一个空鱼缸，用来盛放灰尘——虽然打扫人员经常让这点作用都不得发挥，他真正饲养的金鱼往往都坐在这把椅子上，等着鱼饵或者平底锅。

他感到军靴皮面贴上他的踝骨，隔着袜子把冰冷一点一点传送进骨髓深处，仿佛这是什么不得了的好东西似的。鞋尖逐渐往上，大概是到了韧带所能负荷的最高处又沿着来时路落下。他胸口升起一股愤懑，几乎冲破头盖骨撞上天花板击落那盏规规矩矩的吊灯。他的困境是，想要不发出一点声响连人带椅子后挪三十厘米根本不可能。最终，军靴变成了毒蛇之尾，他成了无助的兔子。

海德里希扯过一张废弃文件的背面飞快写了些什么递过来，是四家餐馆的名字，晚餐候选地。舒伦堡在自己中意的名字上画了叉，他喜欢那里的牡蛎汤，结果却得到一行“我们去新开的俱乐部”。他气愤地瞪了一眼被电话线包围的蜘蛛，后者似乎刚刚以逻辑击溃了帝国领袖先生，心情好得无以复加，露出无辜的笑容，没有毒蛇，没有恶作剧，没有冷笑话，唯有唱诗班的萨克森男孩莱因哈特。他的热切在舒伦堡喉咙深处，他期望他说些好听的——他说什么都好听，又宁愿他什么都不说，什么都说不出。

二十分钟后，他终于放下电话，听筒还没搁回架子便说：“走吧。”

“我头疼，今晚恐怕不行。”

“走吧走吧，烤猪肘配啤酒能治愈一切。”

于是，野兽又一次成功挟持了狐狸崽子。

END

本来想写猥琐局的咸湿妄想被残酷的现实破灭，结果变成了不停冲狐狸摇尾巴的阳光男孩局约心爱的汉子吃晚饭…………


End file.
